


Good For Me

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Rewards, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Brian and John switch up their usual dynamic with enjoyable results.Day 5 of Breaky Week: Are you going to be good for me?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Breaky Week





	Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> woot. sorry this is a bit late. I'm honestly kind of proud of this one. its probably my favorite smut I've ever written. please enjoy.

“Are you going to be good for me?” John stands between Brian’s legs as he sits on the bed, looking down into those wide dark eyes. 

“Yes”

“Yes who?” John grasps Brian’s chin and tilts his face upward, so he looks at him. This isn’t their usual dynamic, it’s rare they switch it up this way, and John worries for a moment he’s gone too far, but then Brian’s eyes darken and he responds.

“Yes sir”

“Good boy. Now strip for me.” John says, stepping away to give Brian room. And it's so arousing to see how fast Brian obeys. John loves this, how obedient his boyfriend gets when they do this. He watches as Brian takes off his shirt and trousers, careful to fold them as always. 

“The pants as well,” orders John, and Brian obediently slides them down, revealing his already hardening cock.

“Now come here and sit down for me.” Brian wordlessly obeys him, settling on the bed with his feet planted on the floor. Brian eyes John hungrily, John hasn’t moved at all and he waits, watching Brian squirm for a few moments. 

“Please sir, can I touch you?” Brian asks, raising his eyes to John’s face. 

“Not yet, I want you to watch.” John says, and he unbuttons his trousers, pulling them down and revealing he isn’t wearing any pants underneath. He can hear the intake of breath when Brian realizes this, and he has to grin inside, knowing how much this is affecting Brian. John turns around to retrieve some items and hears a full on gasp as he bends down to grab the lube and exposes the plug he has in.

“Fuck John, you got yourself ready for me?”

“Forgetting who’s in charge here, I thought you were going to be good for me?” Brian whimpers, his hands stretched out to touch John, but he holds back and John is glad. He doesn't really feel like punishing Brian. That isn’t his thing. 

“Sit back, okay?” John requests, and Brian reluctantly moves back on the bed to sit against the headboard. HIs eyes hungry as he stares at John. 

John gets onto the bed, crawling towards Brian.

“No touching.” 

“But John, you look so good, please let me touch.” Brian can’t help but beg, and John draws back. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to touch, I don’t think you've been good enough for me. You said you were going to be good for me, but you’ve been a bad boy. Bad boys don’t get to touch, they only get to watch.” John tells Brian and he can see the tension in Brian’s face and body, but the shudder than goes through him at the words bad boy. He quickly revises his plan, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a new item he is going to need.

John sits back, opposite Brian who is at the head of the bed. He sits so Brian can see him as he works the plug inside him back and forth, allowing it to tease at his prostate. Brian whines as he watches and his hands go to his own cock, red and throbbing. 

“No no no, you haven’t been a good boy for me, you don’t get to touch yourself.” John tells Brian and begins stroking himself in an exaggerated fashion, moaning and moving to put on a show for Brian. He is enjoying this, being a tease for Brian.

John likes being here, almost on display for his boyfriend, and his boyfriend can’t do anything but watch him. He works the plug out and then slathers up the dildo he has retrieved in lube, preparing to use it. 

“John- I mean sir.” comes a breathy complaint from the head of the bed.

“Yes?” 

“Please, please can I fuck you? You know it’ll feel much better than that. I can do it much better.”

“I know you can, but you haven’t been good enough to fuck me yet. So you have to watch me fuck myself without doing anything.”

“But sir, I can make it so much better for you.” Brian pleads, and John almsot wants to give in, because he would rather Brian fuck him to be honest. But he has to stick to his guns on this one. 

“Not yet, maybe if you are a good boy and watch without misbehaving, I’ll let you.” John says, and he pushes in the tip of the dildo, groaning at the stretch. 

John pushes the dildo in more, enjoying the stretch and the fullness, he begins fucking himself with it slowly, lying on his back and working his cock with one hand wihile the other holds the dildo. He can hear brain making whimpers and breathy noises, but he's being good and holding his tongue. John moves his hand from his cock to pinch one of his nipples, and the pleasure shoots through him and he arches his back. 

John opens his eyes to look up at Brian, who looks like he’s about to explode, just sitting there and watching John get himself off. 

John can see the strain and hunger in Brian’s eyes, and he doesn’t want to be cruel. So he decides to give Brian a bit of a reward. 

“Okay, you’ve been good.” He says, and Brian’s eyes light up.

“Does that mean I get to fuck you?” Brian asks. John pulls out the dildo and sets it to the side, crawling up and then straddling Brian’s long legs. 

“No, you don’t get to do anything. I’m going to ride you and you aren’t going to touch me or do anything.” John tells Brian reaching for his cock. Brian shudders as John covers his cock in lube, not that it will be all that necessary considering how much he already has used, but a little more can’t hurt. He raises himself up and over Brian’s hips positioning the cock just outside his hole.

“Brian, are you going to be good for me and not touch?” John asks, staring straight into Brian’s face. It’s flushed and Brian looks wild, totally out of control, but he nods. 

“Words Brian.”

“I’m going to be good, and not touch you while you fuck yourself on me.” Brian finally says, his gaze moving doward to where John is just hovering on top of him. 

“Good boy.” John then starts lowering himself, using his hand to keep Brian’s length steady. It takes a few moments but eventually he is fully seated, face to face with Brian, his legs on either side of Brian’s lap. He can’t resist giving Brian a quick kiss, moving away quickly when Brian tries to deepen it. 

“u h uh uh. No touching.” John warns, when Brian’s hands twitch to move and hold his hips. John raises himself almost all the way off Brian’s cock till just the head is inside him, before dropping down again. Brian gives a goan that is echoed by John. 

John sets a quick pace, he’s already worked up from earlier and he knows it won’t take Brian long to get there. He raises and lowers himself on Brian, bouncing up and down. Brian whimpers and moves his hips trying to fuck up into John. If John were being stricter, he’d tell Brian no, but it feels good so he doesn’t say anything, just goes harder. 

“John.”

“No touching.”

“No, John, I’m going to come.” Brian says and he looks frantic, like he can’t hold it back anymore. John himself is close to coming but he doesn't want to let Brian know that yet. 

“No you aren’t, not before me. Because you are going to be my good boy.” John really enjoys how Brian screws up his face hearing this, clenching his fists as though he’s trying to keep from touching John, having to hold himself back. 

John increase his pace, going fast now as he feels his stomach twist and his balls draw up.

“Please John, please.” Brian is begging now, and finally John lets him.

“You can touch me now.” He tells Brian and Brian’s hands shoot to him. One to his cock and one to his back, pulling John closer to him and against his body. John gives a shout at Brian’s touch, it feels so good and he’s coming now. Shooting between his and Brian’s torsos and then collapsing onto him, pressing his face in Brian's neck. Brian is still hard in him. Now holding him with both hands and hips gently canting into John. 

“Please, please, please John.” As John starts to recover, he can hear Brian’s pleas and he mutters out.

“Yes you can come now.” With that Brian’s gentle movements speed up for a moment and then there's a warm rush inside John and Brian’s hips still as he comes inside John. 

They lie there for a few moments, not caring about the sticky cum drying between them, both panting heavily. John is the first to stir. He moves back from Brian, wincing at the noise as Brian's softening length slips from him. John quickly reaches for a towel on the bedside table. Wiping them up as best he can.

“Was that okay?” John asks, now slightly shy. He really isn’t used to the dynamic going this way and wants to check in with Brian and make sure he did everything okay. 

“It was amazing,” Brian pulls John into a hug and lies both of them down, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. “You did a really good job John, I know it’s not the way we usually do the dynamic, and I don’t want to do it all the time, but I really appreciate you doing this for me. Sometimes I just want to give up control for a bit.” 

“Well, you can always make it up to me.” John says into Brian’s neck. 

“Oh, how can I do that?” asks Brian, playfully. 

“Come to the disco with me?” 

“For you my love, anything.” 


End file.
